Once Upon A December
by SilentShadow007
Summary: During a sudden blizzard,Sakura and Li get snowed in together....alone....in Sakura's house.What will happen?Will they finally get together?Well,duh!
1. Default Chapter

Once Upon A December By:Silent_Shadow  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Disclaimer:Cardcap tor Sakura and all it's characters belong to Clamp (and/or Nelvana?I honestly don't know...). Author's Note :Just in case you were wondering about the title ,I just finished watching Anastasia ,and the song got kinda stuck in my head. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!!!! '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Sakura groggily awoke to the sound of a evil menace. The thing most hated across the world ,by all school children and adults alike. Her alarm clock. Hastily ,the 15 year old threw a pillow toward the God-forsaken sound ,hoping to shut it up. No such luck.  
  
"Hey, you little monster! Why is your alarm clock going off? !It's Saturday and some people are trying to sleep!!"  
  
The 22 year old was to visiting from college, during his Christmas break.  
  
'I need a new alarm clock, because this one is obviously broken; waking me up on a Saturday...' Sakura groaned as she tried to ignore her older brother as she turned off the alarm clock.  
  
"Oh well .Since I'm up, I might as well stay up." she thought as she grudingly walked out of her room, and to the shower.  
  
*25 minutes later*  
  
Sakura was in her closet, rumaging around in a closet, searching for an outfit.  
  
'I gotta look good if I'm gonna see Li-kun ,today..'  
  
Madison, Eli, Li and her meeting at the local mall to do some Christmas shopping.  
  
She distastefully threw outfit after outfit after outfit onto her bed, until she finally decided on navy blue cargo pants, white sweater, a navy blue earmuffs, and her blue and white backpack. After combing her hair into a half up, half down style (which had grown considerably long :to her waist),and putting un her favorite lipgloss (which just happened to be cherry..) she headed down to breakfast, where she was met with an all too familiar sight. .and smell. Fujitaka and Touya were sitting at the breakfast table, aparantly waiting for her.  
  
"Mmmm. Pancakes ."Sakura just loved her dad's pancakes in the morning.  
  
"See you decided to join us. "said a smirking Touya as his little sister took her seat. Fujitaka just smiled at his children's good-natured jeering. Although they had both grown more mature, they still liked to tease each other, every now and then.  
  
"You were'nt even up before me, college boy. I bet you were probably late to some of your classes." Sakura had grown rather fond of that little nickname for her onnii-chan. Touya just continued to eat his pancakes ,the smirk never leaving his face.  
  
"I'm not the one doing Christmas shopping in the middle of December."  
  
Sakura just huffed.  
  
"So, Sakura I heard you're doing some Christmas shopping today?" Fujitaka asked his daughter with a smile, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, and I know just what to get Touya...a better attitude. "This made Kero chuckle a bit, as he was sitting on the table(litterally) eating his humongous stack of pancakes(AN:I kinda forgot about him for a minute...^_^).  
  
Fuijtaka decided to change the subject ,yet again.  
  
"Touya, Yukito and I are going out, too ,for a kind of male outing, so we might not be home 'til late, so take your key."  
  
"Ok, dad." said Sakura as she finished her breakfast and suddenly realized what time it was."Oh , no! I'm running late!"  
  
"Old habits die hard, huh Sakura?"Touya fought back a smile.  
  
Sakura just huffed, yet again. "If I were'nt running so late, I'd answer that."  
  
Sakura hurriedly put her skates on, gave her dad and Touya a kiss on the cheek(AN:I decided to add a little family moment ,there..) as Kero climbed into her backpack.  
  
'Good thing there's no snow yet, or I would'nt be able to blade.' Sakura offhandely thought.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast, dad! It was great! Have fun today, Touya!" She knew how important these little moments with his dad were, ever since he had went off to college.  
  
"Have a nice time, dear." said Fujitaka.  
  
"Yeah! And be careful ,today , squirt! Don't get separated from your friends :those crowds can be dangerous and crazy!"  
  
Sakura giggled :after all these years, Touya was still as protective as ever.  
  
"I will! Bye!" Sakura rushed out of the door, Kero in tow, eating a cupcake ...not to mention getting crumbs in her backpack.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Author's Note:I'll post the second chapter as soon as I get 5 reviews and I finish it.I have'nt even started it yet..By the way,can anyone tell me where I can find some good Cardcaptor Sakura music videos to download?PLEASE????!!!  
  
PLEASE READ!!!: Is anyone interested in partnering up with me to start a website(Boys 'R' Us:A Shrine to the male hotties of anime)?If so,say so in a review or email me.I have some great ideas,so please consider it!I would say that I won't update until I get a partner,but that would be just plain evil,so..... 


	2. Strange behavior

Once Upon A December By:Silent_Shadow  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Disclaimer:Cardcap tor Sakura and all it's characters belong to Clamp (and/or Nelvana?I honestly don't know...). Author's Note :Just in case you were wondering about the title ,I just finished watching Anastasia ,and the song got kinda stuck in my head.  
  
Sorry about the mix of names in the first chappie,from now on I'll use their japanese names(except for Li's,on the count of I can't spell it).Also,I'm going to try to add some humor in this chappie,too.Oh,and to make up for taking so long,I made this chappie extra long!Hope you like! But,still,sorry that it's taken me so long to update.To quote the honorable house-elf,Dobby, I think I'll go iron my hands. '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Chapter 2  
  
With a smile on her face,Sakura rounded the corner to the mall,to see Tomoyo,Eriol,and Li waiting for her.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sakura called happily.  
  
"Sakura!You look so nice!"  
  
Tomoyo was still as friendly as ever,especially since her and Eriol hooked up last month.  
  
"Hi,Sakura!"Eriol seemed also in a considerably happy mood.Li just grunted a 'Hi',blushed,and said he had some bussiness to attend to.  
  
"What 'bussiness'?"Sakura asked,a bit of dissappointment in her voice.She was looking forward to her and Li spending some time together,hoping to get closer.He did'nt know this,but Sakura had had feelings for him for quite some time now.  
  
"You'll see." Li said,mysteriously,tugging on the hem of his forest green sweater."I'll meet you in an hour!" he called,and blushing,he walked off,leaving the rest of them looking confused.All except Eriol.He wore a knowing smirk,but decided to play along.  
  
"That was weird." Eriol looked confused,which made him seem strangely out of character.  
  
"Wow,are'nt you observant." Tomoyo said playfully,tugging on his arm."C'mon,me and Sakura have some shopping to do."  
  
Sakura,gaining her ability to speak again, gave a quick "Yeah!" and off they went into the haven of stores.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Li aimlessly walked around the noisy mall,not having a clue of where to go.  
  
'They should have a store specializing in stuff for guys to get girls for every holiday...especially for Christmas..'Li thought to himself.  
  
'If I'm gonna tell her I like her when I give her my gift,then it has to be a good gift,dammit!"  
  
Li was getting frustrated.  
  
'Like I'm gonna walk up to her,give her a 5 dollar gift certificate for McDonalds,and say,'I love you,Sakura!'No way!'  
  
'Where's Eriol when you need him......."Eriol was the only other person who knew of his feelings for Sakura....  
  
But Li's thoughts were interupted as he caught sight of a jewelry store.  
  
'Perfect!"he exclaimed as he walked into the store of sparkly accesories.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
"Tomoyo...." Sakura asked,a bit of worry in her voice.  
  
"Yeah,Sakura?" Tomoyo answered,as she picked up an expensive looking red sweater off of a rack in Dillard's.Since they had already finished most of their Christmas shopping,they decided to shop for themselves now.  
  
"What do you think Eriol would think of this?"He insisted on waiting outside of the store("But,it's a store full of....clothes!).If her memory served her,he had put up quite a fuss...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------To the past-- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"But,I don't wanna go!"came the babyish whine of a boy named Eriol...  
  
"We went to that new video game store with you!" Tomoyo was'nt giving up that easily.  
  
"But you guys take forever to pick out stuff!Remember a couple of months ago?You and Sakura took more than an hour in here...."  
  
Eriol stopped dead when he saw the scowl on Tomoyo's face.  
  
"I'll make you a deal!If you don't make me go in,then it'll be my treat for lunch!" Eriol sputtered,hopefully.  
  
Tomoyo finally gave in.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------Back to the present-- ------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you think Li will like my present?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"But of course!I helped you pick it out.Speaking of Li,there he is!"Tomoyo gestured towards the spot outside of the store where Eriol was formerly sitting and reading his magazine,but was now talking to Li,who looked as if he had found a hundred dollar bill stuck in his underwear.  
  
"Why do you think he looks so happy?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know,but I'm hungry!Let's go get some lunch,Eriol's treat!" Tomoyo said enthusiasticlly,grabbing Sakura's arm,and heading off toward the boys.  
  
When they reached them,they suddenly got very quiet,as if they were talking about something very private.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo just shrugged it off.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
During lunch,Li and Sakura were very quiet,that is until Li happened to look out of the window.  
  
"Sakura!Look!"  
  
Sakura looked to the window only to see snow falling heavily upon the already snow-covered ground.  
  
"Must be atleast 2 inches out there!" Eriol said,discontinueing his conversation with Tomoyo...well,more like a third degree of what she got him for Christmas.But that Tomoyo was hard as rock:she just would'nt crack.  
  
"On no!How am I gonna get home?I can't skate home in that!" Sakura asked worriedly.Li coughed.  
  
"Well,uh,I could give you a ride,if you'd like.."Li asked shyly,and quietly.Eriol and Tomoyo just wore knowing smirks,as Sakura and Li both blushed.  
  
"Ok..sounds good.."Sakura replied,almost just as quietly as Li,if possible.A silence followed...which Tomoyo decided to break.  
  
"Well,what are we waiting for?Let's get out of here before we're snowed in at the mall!"  
  
Everyone just nodded as they got up,threw their trash away,and headed towards the exit as Sakura's cell phone rang.She quickly ended the mysterious conversation.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Sakura and Li waved off Eriol and Tomoyo(and Kero,he was asleep in Sakura's backpack the whole time,and Tomoyo made him come with her,for obvious reasons..she did'nt want him to interrupt any of Li and Sakura's 'moments') as they got in one of Tomoyo's limos.Tomoyo was gonna ask Sakura to stay at her house,but she dismissed the idea,wanting Sakura and Li to get snowed in together.  
  
She would call later,and if Li did'nt stay,she'd go and pick up Sakura,and bring her over.It seems Eriol was staying over at Tomoyo's,and neither of them had any idea how they had pulled that off with their  
  
parents.But they just shrugged it off,and headed towards Li's black Camry(AN:Sorry,I know absolutely nothing about cars.When I say Camry,I mean one of those regular-sized cars you see in the commercials and stuff.Is it called a Lexus?I don't know..)  
  
He had recently gotten his permit,so he was happy to drive just about anybody anywhere,but he was especially happy about this particular trip,well,more like he was happy about the passenger.  
  
"Thanks."muttered Sakura as Li held the passenger door open for her.And off they drove toward Sakura's house,both of them trying to think of conversation starters.(AN:I was gonna stop the chapter here,but I decided to go on)  
  
"I hope there's a lot of sweets at Tomoyo's house,'cause since Kero somehow slept through everything,he is gonna be one hungry stuffed animal."Li chuckled lightly.  
  
"Yeah."Sakura giggled a bit.Niether thought anything was all that funny,but they did'nt want to go back to the defeaning silence,so they chuckled,giggled,and laughed their little cardcaptoring booties off for about 2 and a half minutes.But after the laughter died,another moment of silence descnded upon them.  
  
"Good thing Touya and your dad are home,I would'nt want you staying there alone.." Li stated simply,with caring in his voice.  
  
"I wish.Touya and dad are snowed in at Yukito's house."Sakura stated,just as simple.  
  
"Well,do you want me to drop you off over there?"Li asked,as he almost skidded across the street,which was growing more icey by the minute.The storm was getting really bad.  
  
"Well,I was hoping you would stay with me......" Sakura said quietly and quickly,growing very shy at the moment.  
  
Li was shocked,but that did'nt stop him from answering just as quickly.  
  
"Sounds great to me.But can we make hot chocolate,'cause it's really cold." Li said with a smile,as they pulled into Sakura's empty driveway.  
  
"Sure,but I'll need your help finding some blankets and stuff,and starting a fire,because I have a feeling that the heat might not be working."Sakura and Li smiled at each other,but after about two minutes of smiling,it started to get cold,so,blushing,they decided to go in.  
  
And as soon as they walked in,Sakura's suspicions were proved true,so off they went to find blankets,blushing all the way about the smiling incident.  
  
'This is gonna be a long night.' they both thought in unison,worried about how they were gonna try resist each other.Or maybe they would'nt try at all.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
AN:Two people snowed in...A classic!Apologies for taking so long to update.I had to finish the 2nd chapter,and it kinda took me a while,'cause I made it up as I went(plus,my butt started to hurt from sitting in  
  
a chair too long,so I decided to hurry up and finish).Sorry about the absence of Kero,I just kept forgetting to add him in.Bad me.Thanks for all the reviews!I'm very flattered!Also,I'm gonna update as soon as I finish  
  
the 3rd chapter,which,again,I have'nt started yet.Sorry again for taking so long.You guys have no idea how hard this was for me to do!I'm a bit of a procastinator,so I wanted to get up and finish it later.BUT NO!I refused to put it off any longer.I think I'm starting to shed my stalling ways(to a certain extent,anyway).This  
  
is a personal victory!!!^_^I can't even believe that I wrote this long of a chapter!And yes,to me this is a long chapter.This chapter is way longer than the first.I'm on a roll!Don't stop me now!This took me about two hours.I am so happy with myself!  
  
To vanilla-chk:I have'nt heard back from you about the website.Write back,will ya? I wonder if anybody is even reading this part......if not,I'll feel like a fool.....a fool of a took........... 


	3. Stupid Questions, Nervousness, and Iscri...

Once Upon A December By:Silent_Shadow  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Disclaimer:Cardcap tor Sakura and all it's characters belong to Clamp (and/or Nelvana?I honestly don't know...). Author's Note :Just in case you were wondering about the title ,I just finished watching Anastasia ,and the song got kinda stuck in my head.  
  
Sorry about taking so long. I had some bussiness to take care of and I had to go see a man about a monkey.....Also,I'm going to try to add some humor in this chappie,too.!Hope you like! But,still,sorry that it's taken me so long to update.To quote the honorable house-elf,Dobby, I think I'll go iron my hands.  
  
WARNING: EXTREME CORNINESS AND FLUFFINESS AHEAD! '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Chapter 3  
  
You could cut the tension with a knife. Li and Sakura were nervous and it showed. It showed by Li wringing his hands and looking any and every where but at Sakura, and Sakura kept her eyes downcast, suddenly very interested in her carpet.  
  
"So......." Sakura started, as Li looked up from the blank t.v. and stared straight into her face."Hi"  
  
"Uh........hi." Li smiled goofily, nervously shifting slightly on his spot on the couch, which sat infront of the fire. He saw Sakura pull her light blue blanket around her body more tightly, shivering slightly.  
  
"You cold?" Li asked, stupidly. But as soon as the words were out of his dry mouth he regretted them.  
  
'Of course she's cold, you moron! We don't haave any heat!You are so stupid sometimes! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Li thought to himself, blushing madly.  
  
Li's self-hating thoughts were interuppted by Sakura's sweet as candy voice.  
  
"Uh...about that hot chocolate......you want some?"  
  
"Yeah..of course."  
  
Li looked into her face and could've kissed her for not pointing out the stupidity of his oh-so-stupid question. 'Maybe I should kiss her..' Li thought to himself as he got up off of the couch and followed the sock- footed Sakura into the kitchen. 'Later....definately later..' Li mumbled to himself.  
  
"What was that, Li? You say something? " Sakura asked, as she started to boil a pot of water.  
  
Li blushed, which he seemed to be doing a lot of, lately.  
  
"Um...no...no..nothing at all..." Li said, as Sakura just looked at him and leaned against the counter, waiting for the water to boil. Li followed suit, and leaned right next to her, making it her turn to blush.  
  
"So............hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Neither of them said a word as they waited for the water to boil. Neither could think of a thing to say, but luckily, they would'nt have to, as the water was bubbling and fully boiled.  
  
Sakura gingerly poured the water into two mugs with spoons in them, put them on a tray, which had cinamon rolls (iced, of course) and two packs of cocoa mix on it, and began to pick it up, but was stopped by Li.  
  
"Uh.....let me get that..." Li said, blushing again, and took the tray from her hands, as Sakura just looked to the floor, in a futile attempt to hide her red face from Li, but to no avail.  
  
Li walked over to the coffee table, and sat down the tray onto it, then sat down on the couch, closely followed by Sakura, all the while Li thanking God that he had managed not to trip and fall on his face. That would be embarrassing, but not nearly as embarrassing as the words that soon came from his mouth.  
  
"Uh...nice weather we're having..." Li could've kicked himself. Hard.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. This is nice weather for polar bears at the zoo." Sakura said, making a nice save to try and reduce Li's embarrassment a little.  
  
It kinda worked, but Li decided that it was the time to pull out the big guns...so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, red-foil- wrapped gift and thrust his shaking hand at Sakura,who was stirring her hot cocoa.  
  
"I know it's not Christmas, yet, and everything, but you know, yeah..." Li stumbled over his own words and Sakura put down her cocoa, and took the small box from his still-trembling hand, both blushing as their hands touched.  
  
"Oh...wow...I don't know what to say...thanks,Li." Sakura as she carefully opened the box and revealed a silver ring with half of a heart onto it and his name insbired in fancy cursive writng on the top.  
  
"Uh...yeah..it's supposed to be half my heart, and everything." Li managed to say, blushing redder than the fire in front of them.  
  
"It's so beautiful, Li. Thank you so much!" Sakura, in her excitment that Li may like her after all, grabbed him for a tight hug.  
  
Li could've had a heart attack, but settled for a small intake of air as he hugged her back. After staying like that for atleast an hour (2 minutes) Sakkura, starting to feel quite embarrassed, pulled away from Li,who let out the breath he was holding. Still blushing, Sakura reached nervously for her backpack, and pulled out a small wrapped gift, similar to his, but wrapped in green foil instead.  
  
Following Li's example, she thrust it at him, and he opened it, startled that she had gotten him anything at all. He opened the box to reveal a ring similar to the one gave her, yet more boyish and with her name on it. He smiled, thinking that Sakura might like him after all.  
  
"Read the insciption on the inside." they both said in unison, and both looked down and did so.  
  
After reading the inside of their rings, and totally forgetting their hot chocolate and cinnamon rolls, they stared at each other, faces gradually getting closer and closer, their faces were mere inches apart, then centameters, and then their was no space between their lips at all (if ya catch my drift).  
  
And, as they kissed, they both thought of the inscriptions they had just read..  
  
' I love you, now and forever, Sakura. -Li '  
  
'I will forever love you, Li. -Sakura '  
  
The End....Maybe  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long, I just could'nt get the inspiration to finish it. This took me a hour and a half, and I just kinda made everything up as I went, so sorry if it's short. Plus, I've recently gotten addicted to Kingdom Hearts (the video game) and I have done nothing but play it for the last few days. (Twenty-four hours and thirty-eight minutes of gameplay and counting..) If you have not played that game before, I suggest you start, because it one of the best video games I have ever played and one of my personal faves ( aside from Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets on PS2, which I can't rent from my local grocery storec anymore because some one broke it and they do not plan on replacing it. Damn them! I shall go to my local video store instead!)  
  
Stuff wrong with the story: I kmnow that Li could not have ordered an inscribed ring and got it back in a few minutes time, but work with me, here. And, I know that the gift was kinda corny and more suited for Valentine's Day, but that's all I could think of. Also, if you put the two halves of the heart together, they make one. Oh, I am so corny......  
  
Hope you like it. A sequel, maybe? You never know................  
  
-Julia, who is ashamed of her corniness 


End file.
